


Omega Mommy

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Rob Benedict, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, Omega Reader, Pups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: You and your Alpha have just had pups.





	Omega Mommy

“Hey, sweetie,” you heard your husband coo, opening your heavy eyes.  You had to blink a few times before you could focus on anything around you, but the first thing you saw was Rob’s smiling face.

“Morning sunshine,” he said, brushing your hair back away from your face.  You smiled, scooting upward in the bed.  The hospital room was plain, the sheets and blanket covering you slightly scratchy.  All of that was unpleasant, sure, but the moment your eyes left your husband to look across the room you couldn’t care less about anything else.

Two bassinets sat there, one covered with a pale pink blanket and one with a light blue.  “Robby…” you said, the unspoken words beneath his name obvious. 

He immediately went over to the cribs, sweetly picking up your baby girl.  A huge smile hit your face as you saw your strong Alpha so tender with the newborn, something you’d only dreamed of seeing.  You settled enough in your upright position to let Rob hand you your daughter, resting her small head against your gown-covered chest.

He turned back to pick up your son as you got lost in Regan’s beautiful face.  Rob came to perch on the side of your bed, holding Aiden within your view as well.

“They’ve been sleeping for a while, but the doc wanted to make sure that they got cuddling with their mama pretty quickly,” Rob told you softly.  “Need to get your sweet Omega calmness around them as soon as we can.”

You smiled up at him, accepting his kiss.  He carefully settled Aiden in the crook of your free arm, both of your babies now resting against your chest.

An overwhelming scent of protective happiness washed over the room; Rob’s Alpha was really showing, now that he had all three members of his family in his sight together.  “You’re gorgeous, Y/N,” he said, unshed tears shimmering in his eyes.  “My beautiful, perfect, Omega-mommy.”

You thought your heart was going to burst from happiness as you settled in with your pups, your Alpha standing guard.  While you knew that there would be hard times, raising twin pups, you knew it was all worth it to have a family with your Alpha.


End file.
